Paintsplat
by Fyre Spirit
Summary: What happens when two artists get bored? There's only one way to find out!  Yes, I know, I'm awful at summaries. Kind of a DNAngel and YuGiOh! Crossover, mwuhahahaha!
1. The Result of Boredom

Hello everyone! This was from the 'Odyssey of Randomness' which was a series of ficlets that I wrote for many of my school friends. This is Stage 10 Series 2, mwuhahahaha! Anywho, this has my two favorite aanime characters of all time, i.e. Daisuke from DNAngel and Ryou from Yu-Gi-Oh! Sorry about some OOCness, it just makes it funny, hehe/ Also, there are some OC's but that's because this was from the seires that I'm currently writing.

Here's a quick explanation of how I do things here:

- _Mwuhahaha_ - actions during flashbacks.

'Mwuhahaha' mind-links

And... the rest is easy to figure out, for example, flashbacks are in italics.

Enjoy and please review! Thank you!

Note: I don't own DNAngel or Yu-Gi-Oh! - Aww...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brown eyes stared into crimson ones. Two artists. Two boys. Two Paintbrushes. What would be the result?

"What's going on?" Maria asked, peering her head around the door to the art room. She was ignored.

"I said! What's going on?! Ahh!" she screamed as a splodge of blue paint splattered all over her face, making it go perfectly with her uniform.

The two froze. Their eyes widened with fear as the girl wiped the paint from her eyes, glaring at them. Daring them to make a move.

"Err… Bakura, I think it's time for our P.E. lesson."

"I agree… RUN!!!" Ryou shrieked as he grabbed his friend and fellow artist and Hikari, dashing out of the room as fast as they could.

"I'll get you two, that's a promise not a threat! Daisuke and Bakura! You can run but you can't hide! I know where you live!" Maria yelled through the door as the two sped away in a cowardly fashion, shouting 'Gomme!' at the top of their voices. Maria Vassallo's wrath was something to contend with.

Meanwhile, a certain other Library Person was sitting on a stool before the drum kit, mumbling in frustration.

"Stupid CD!" She growled before hurling her two drumming sticks behind her.

"Ow!" she spun round only to spot two friends, covered with many splodges of paint, standing by the door as though hiding away.

"O… k… What are you two doing there?"

"Shh…" whispered Ryou as his brown eyes widened.

Maria was walking past, a bucket in one hand and some rope in the other. She obviously meant business.

Once the coast was clear, Francesca spoke up, "So, what did you two do this time?" she asked, hands on hips.

"Well, it all started when Ryou and I felt incredibly bored…"

_**-Cue shimmering music as we go into yet another flashback-**_

_-Ryou and Daisuke were sitting in the Art room. Daisuke was sketching a picture and Ryou was painting models-_

"_Ugh, it's too hot to work today." – Daisuke_

"_I agree, what do you want to do?" – Ryou_

"_Mmm… Fancy playing a game?" – Daisuke_

"_Sure, what's it called?" – Ryou_

"_It's called, 'Artist Showdown,' and it's kinda like those showdowns that you see cowboys do in movies except you're armed with a paint brush instead of a gun and the ammo is paint." – Daisuke_

"_Sounds fun! And of course, we'll clean up afterwards right?" – Ryou_

"_Yeah, after all, we like Mrs. Bond." – Daisuke_

_-The two look at each other and burst out laughing-_

_"Right, let's pick our weapons and get ready!" – Daisuke_

"_Alright then. Let me put my models somewhere safe to dry." – Ryou_

_-The boys tidy up the place, which is quite ironic because it was so that they can play a messy game. They soon ended up standing on the opposite sides of the room, staring at each other with a paintbrush tucked behind an ear, each holding a tube of paint in one hand with their pockets loaded with more tubes of the ammo-_

_"Ready Bakura-Kun." – Daisuke_

_"Yes, you ready Niwa-Kun?" – Ryou_

_"One…" – Daisuke_

_"Two…" – Ryou_

_"THREE!!!" – Daisuke and Ryou_

_-The two whipped out their paintbrushes and started flicking paint at each other, diving under desks as they ran around, paintball fashion-_


	2. 1:0 To Daisuke

_"Here, limey, limey, limey." – -Daisuke crept along the wall-_

_"Like I'm gonna fall for that!" – -Ryou was crouching under a table-_

_"Look proffiteroles!" – -Daisuke points in a random direction-_

_"Where?!" – -Ryou peeped his head up, glancing around-_

_"AHHH!!!" – Ryou_

_"Mwuhahaha!" – Daisuke_

_-Daisuke had pulled Ryou's hair and squirted pink paint all over it before running off to hide, cackling evilly… Which was quite disturbing-_


	3. 1:1 To Ryou

_"Mmm…It's quiet…" – Daisuke_

_'Too quiet' – Dark_

_-Daisuke slowly turned the door handle and opened the double doors…-_

_"AHHH!!!" – Daisuke_

_"Hehe, that's payback! Never underestimate the way of the Creampuff!" – Ryou_

_-A can of green paint had fallen onto Daisuke's head as he opened the door as Ryou had wisely hidden away behind one of Daisuke's paintings, chuckling mischievously-_


	4. The Showdown

_-The paint covered boys stood there, facing each other, panting heavily – It was the Final Showdown-_

_"This art room ain't big enough for the two of us!" – Ryou_

_"Hai, let the best artist win." – Daisuke_

_"One…" – Ryou_

_"Two…" - Daisuke_

_"THR" – Ryou and Daisuke_

_"What's going on?" – -Maria had cut them off by opening the door and peering in-_

_-The two looked at her, then at each other… Two mischievous grins appeared-_

_"You thinking what I'm thinking?" – Daisuke_

_-Ryou nodded and Maria stepped in out of impatience-_

_"I said! What's going on?! Ahh!" - -Maria screamed as the two boys squirted their tubes of blues paint at her, before turning to each other to hi-five and shake hands-_

_"I say, that was a good show old chap!" – Ryou_

_"That was worth every drop of wasted paint!"- Daisuke_

_-The two pause to look at Maria who was evidentially having a fit of anger-_

_"Take a picture! It will last longer!" – Maria_

_"Alright then, if you say so." – -Ryou grabs a camera as Daisuke struggles to contain his amusement-_

_"Say cheese!" - -Daisuke took the photo when Ryou had handed it to him-_

_"You two are so DEAD!!!" – -Maria started to advance towards them and they froze, looking like animals when they see a car speeding towards them in a road-_

_"Err… Bakura, I think it's time for our P.E. lesson." – Daisuke_

_"I agree… RUN!!!" – Ryou_

_-Daisuke was grabbed by Ryou and the two emerged from the art room, slamming the double doors open before sprinting down the path-_

_"I'll get you two, that's a promise not a threat! Daisuke and Bakura! You can run but you can't hide! I know where you live!" - -Maria had popped her head through the doors and shook her fist after them before they had disappeared around the corner-_

_**-End of Flashback-**_


	5. The Grand Finale

"… So, now do you understand why it's so important for us to hide?" Daisuke had finished telling their tale to Francesca, who stared at them with horror at their rather suicidal antics.

"No wonder she's hunting you two down! Get out of here!" she cried with terror, not wanting to get involved.

"Please let us hide here, she won't suspect this place or otherwise she would've look here already." Ryou begged, giving her puppy-dog eyes.

"Aww… that's so cute!" she squealed before sighing, "Fine, but keep quiet, I'm practising for my drum exam."

The two nodded before taking two chairs and sitting on them, one either side of Francesca, who looked at one, then the other before shrugging and resuming her drum practice.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was covering his mouth as Ryou started to dance… That's right, you heard correctly… DANCE!!!

Francesca turned her head slightly, so that she could look out of a corner of her eye at what Daisuke had seemed to find so funny. However, she continued to play on and much to her amazement, Ryou's dancing… was actually helping!

"Wow," She had stopped playing and fully turned to face the white-haired one, "You're a great dancer!"

"Oh…" he turned around himself and sweat dropped as he blushed with embarrassment. He had completely forgotten that they were there.

Daisuke nodded, "Francesca's right, you're really good."

"Thank you," was all that the limey could say before the door slammed open.

"There you are!"

"No, she couldn't have!"

"She must've!"

"AHH!!!"

And with that, the couple of boys had grabbed each other, screaming as Francesca hid behind the drum kit.

Let's just say, that Maria had a few reinforcements and that the next few scenes are not suitable for me to type about and could leave anyone under thirteen, mentally scarred for life.

Thus, here's the aftermath, so that I could leave it to your own imagination on what ever the punishment may have been…

"Hey, Gaurdio! A little help!"

"Sorry, I'd rather live." The dragon-tailed one blinked up at them before turning to run as fast as his little legs could carry him. They watched as the small figure disappeared around the corner.

"It's going to be a long night, isn't it?" Ryou sighed.

"Eee yeah." Daisuke muttered under his breath as the two artists were left there, tied firmly to the highest tree branch, with remains of paint filled water bombs either scattered around them or on them.

I suppose they have then learned a very valuable lesson… Hell has no fury like a woman scorned.


End file.
